


Subconscious Exhibitionism

by Whos the Boss_Geekery (Outlander_Geekery)



Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlander_Geekery/pseuds/Whos%20the%20Boss_Geekery
Summary: This is a post episode for Briefless Encounter. If you need a refresher, you can catch the first two seasons of Who's the Boss on Amazon Prime: https://www.amazon.com/gp/video/detail/B07ZS36DW2
Relationships: Angela Bower/Tony Micelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Subconscious Exhibitionism

“So what do ya say, Angela. I’m already dressed for dinner, and you’re already…” he looked over her head-to-toe baggy jumpsuit, “dressed. You wanna go get some dinner with me?”

After everything that had happened that evening, Mona had gone upstairs to rally the kids and take them back to her place for the night. She told Angela it would give everyone a little time to relax and forget about the uncomfortable evening. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be your second choice for the evening.”

“Oh come on, Angela. You are my first choice. I still could have gone out with Professor Morrel if I wanted to. I chose you.”

Angela felt a slight blush burn her cheeks. “Oh, alright. I’ll go change into something a little less … well, a little less.”

They met back downstairs a few minutes later -- Tony still in his outfit for dinner and Angela now in a soft pink sweater and matching pants. Mona hustled the kids out the door and looked back over her shoulder to wink at Tony. “Maybe that oyster won’t go to waste after all.”

“Get out of here. Go!” He pushed them out the door.

“What did she say?” Angela asked.

“Nothin’.” Tony quickly changed the subject. “It’s nice out, you want to walk to that little bistro on Jackson street?”

“That sounds great.”

Angela glanced over at him a few times during their stroll. The sun was setting and his naturally tan skin looked even more golden in the dusky sunlight. He was such a handsome man, but more than that, he was a good man. He didn’t have to give up a date with a woman that might have actually led somewhere tonight to be with her. He did choose to spend his evening with her.

“Tony, do you think Professor Morrel was right? Do you think deep down I wanted you to see me?” Angela looked up at the trees as they walked to avoid looking at his face while she asked.

“No! Absolutely not.” Tony followed her gaze to the trees.

“I wish I was as sure about it as you are…”

“You mean, you did want me to see you?” Now he looked at her.

She could feel his eyes on her, but still couldn’t look at him. “I don’t know! I mean, it doesn't make sense to me since I’ve always been pretty insecure about my body, but maybe … maybe somewhere deep down I wanted you to see me as more than just your uptight boss.”

“Ay oh, I don’t think you’re uptight. I mean sure, you’re a bit controlled and a bit anxious—“

“That’s literally the definition of uptight.”

“But you’re so fun at the same time.” She couldn’t help but laugh.

At the restaurant they enjoyed their meal and a couple glasses of wine. Angela felt herself start to relax with the mix of alcohol and his company, but she couldn’t shake her unease with the evening. 

She wondered what he thought of her body. She was thin and relatively fit, but she still always felt insecure about the size of her thighs (a bit too big), and the size of her breasts (a bit too small). She wondered if he also thought they were small. She’d had it in her head that Tony would be attracted to more voluptuous women, but Professor Morrel had seemed quite similar to her when it came to bra size. Still she felt embarrassed that he had seen everything. And the professor had made her feel even more pathetic, like this was the only way she could get a man to look at her naked.

“You okay?” Tony’s voice broke her reverie.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Why?” 

Tony shrugged, “I don’t know, you seemed kind of far away. You still feel embarrassed?” He poured a little more wine into her glass.

“Of course I do.” She leaned in a bit with a whisper, “You saw me completely naked. It’s going to take me a little more than,” Angela looked at her watch, “Three hours and 14 minutes to get over it.”

“Come ‘on, Angela. What can I do? I hate that you feel uncomfortable around me.” He fidgeted in his seat and brushed an invisible piece of fuzz from his dinner napkin. “Didn’t the role play help? You pictured me naked, didn’t you? You sure found something funny.”

“It’s not the same and you know it. I didn’t really see you.” She took a sip of her fresh glass of wine.

“Well, I mean, you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all. It’s not like a woman’s body.”

“Oh, that’s not true at all. I’ve seen a few in my day and they’ve all had very different personalities.” Angela giggled.

Tony blushed. “Maybe you’ve had enough wine.”

Angela looked down, “It’s just one of those things -- for the rest of our working relationship we’ll be a little off balance, you’ve seen me in a way I will never see you so… it’s awkward.”

“What do you want to do? You want to go to the bathroom real quick and I’ll show you mine?” Tony laughed. 

Angela didn’t join in.

Tony looked up at her, she could see the surprise on his face.

“You really want to see me?”

“I don’t know. I mean it would certainly level the playing field, right?” The wine was providing a heaviness in her head and a looseness in her tongue. “Tit for tat?”

Tony screwed up his face the most adorable way as he fought for a retort. He came up with nothing. “Alright.” 

“Are you serious?” Angela didn’t think he would agree so easily.

“Yeah, I mean I’ve definitely shown women I’ve known less my ‘tat.’ Why not? I don’t want you to be embarrassed around me anymore. Plus, I don’t have anything to be shy about.”

“Oh really? You feel pretty sure about yourself don’t you?” She was sometimes shocked by his confidence.

“Sure.” He gave a boyish grin. “I mean you should feel good too. You don’t have anything to be worried about.”   


“I thought you didn’t see anything?”

Tony winked and held up his thumb and forefinger to signal ‘a little bit.’ “Let’s get the check and get out of here before I change my mind.”

Tony quickly paid the bill, and helped Angela out of her chair before pushing it back under the table for her.

Angela’s feet felt heavier on the walk home. She wasn’t drunk, but she was feeling more relaxed than she had been on the way there. Maybe a bit tipsy. Their way home was lit by moonlight and the reliable glow of lights lining the Fairfield streets.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Tony asked as they walked.

“Since no one is home, how about I sit on the couch and you can undress -- just for a moment-- then you go upstairs and redress and I’ll stay downstairs until you are ready.”

“No way, Jose!” Tony stopped walking until Angela turned around.

“What? Why?” Angela asked.

“I didn’t get a strip show. I got two, three seconds max!”

“Okay, okay. How about, you go into your bathroom, ta-take everything off, and then call me when you are ready and I will open the door.” Angela hoped Tony hadn’t noticed her slight stutter. She was being helped along with liquid courage, but couldn’t believe they were actually contemplating this.

“Eh, eh.” Tony shook his head. 

Angela opened her mouth, “Why not? That is exactly how it happened with me!”

“Because, Angela. It’s not the same for you.” Tony started walking again and Angela had to jog a few steps to catch up. 

“How is it not the same?” She reached out for his arm when she caught up to him and gently tugged. 

Tony stopped walking and faced her, his cheeks a little flushed under the glow of the street lights. “My bathroom gets chilly. If you’re a little cold, it only accentuates certain areas. It doesn’t work that way for a guy. I don’t want to give you the wrong impression about how everything looks. You know, usually, when it’s not -- chilly.”

Angela suppressed a giggle. “Ohhhhhhhhh.”

“No ‘ohhhhhhh.’ There’s nothing to “ohhhhhhh” about. Don’t you worry, I’m doing just fine in that department, but I’ve got one chance to burn an image into your brain that you will remember until the day you die and I’m not going to ruin it.”

“I thought you said you have a lousy memory.” Angela playfully threw back at him. 

“I’d forgotten how much I remember.” Tony started walking again. 

He said he didn’t see. Then he said he didn’t remember. But it was becoming crystal clear that he saw and remembered. And it also appeared that he liked what he saw.

“Okay, then. We’ll do it exactly like earlier.” She said when she caught up to him again. 

“You’re going to get back in the tub?” Tony waggled his eyebrows. 

“No, you are. You wanted to take a bath, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So when we get home, you go upstairs, get into the tub, have a nice *hot* bath, don’t open any windows, the bathroom will be nice and warm, *everything* should be nice and warm.” Angela laughed. “Then I’ll come upstairs after about thirty minutes and you can let me know when you’re ready for me to, you know -- surprise you.”

“Surprise!” Tony mocked.

****

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was relaxing in the most luxurious tub he had ever been in. He smiled to himself as he wiggled his toes beneath the bubbles, and rested his head against a towel. This was the life. It wasn’t technically his life, but Angela did say he could use the tub whenever he wanted.

Tonight was different though. In about, Tony looked at the clock, 23 minutes, he was going to call Angela into the bathroom to see him. Totally naked.

He wasn’t really nervous about her seeing his body. Tony had insecurities about his job, about his lack of education, about his accent, but if there was one thing he didn’t have any insecurities about, it was his body. He knew women liked the way he looked. He had to fight women off back in the day, sometimes he still did. Marie was always jealous about how women looked at him. He’d liked the attention, but he’d loved how Marie loved him for who he was, not just how he looked. He hoped to find that again someday. 

Angela was a mystery to him. She was beautiful, intelligent, driven, and so independent. If he was being honest with himself, he was a bit enchanted with her. But he couldn’t really think about her like that -- she was his boss. Though, admittedly, tonight was an awkward one in their relationship, she always treated him with respect and kindness. He wondered about her. Did she find him attractive? She was a bit uptight, but that made him even more attracted to her. The idea of making her lose control. He wondered what she would be like in bed — if she could really let go. They always say it’s the quiet ones that surprise you. She was surprising the hell out of him tonight. 

Tony lazily stroked the part of his body that would shortly be on display. The warm water made his testicles fully descend and lengthened his penis. He would never consider being erect when Angela saw him, but he didn’t want to be completely limp either. He just wanted enough blood flow to show his best side. Maybe he should have told her beforehand that he was uncircumcised. He didn’t know if she had been with an uncut man before and didn’t want her to be startled. She had said she’d seen a few. He wondered just how many. 

Angela’s body was spectacular. He didn’t know why she was insecure, she had nothing to be insecure about. She wasn’t his usual type, but there was no denying that they had an attraction. Tony thought back to how droplets of water had clung to her stomach and breasts. No tan lines. Not a one. He knew Angela went to the tanning salon every Saturday morning, but he didn’t realize she did it in the nude. Her nipples were a light plum color, soft and plump from the heat of the bath. Her breasts were high and full. She wasn’t big chested. He knew that before seeing her naked, but regardless of what people may think based on his previous girlfriends, he didn’t mind a smaller chest. They were still sweet to taste. He wondered if that was what made her insecure. The truth was he was more of a leg man, and boy did she have legs. They were long and shapely. She was a runner and had nice definition in her thighs. He imagined them wrapped about his waist, feeling her center pressed up against him. Just the thought of the nicely groomed triangle he’d gotten a glimpse of was getting him going more than he’d intended. She had a cute little mole on the left side right above where her hair line started. Mona had made fun of it, but it was sexy. If he ever got the chance, he would kiss it on his way down to--

‘Enough, Micelli!’ he thought to himself. He was now fully erect. He looked at the clock -- 10 more minutes. He had to be back in a respectable state before he could call her in here. There wasn’t any way he was going to jerk off in Angela’s bathtub so he needed to stop thinking about her immediately.

Hairy balls. Think about hairy balls. He thought back to the time he accidentally saw his Grandpa naked. Those were some hairy balls… and he had no idea that an old man’s testicles could droop quite so low.

This was doing the trick.

***

Angela climbed the stairs to the second floor. Her heart was pounding. Was she really going to do this? As she entered her bedroom, she listened for any signs of Tony in her bathroom. She didn’t hear splashing, and if he was listening to music he must be using her headphones. She pictured him in the bath. Had he used the bubble bath, or would she be able to see his body under the clear water if she were to step inside the bathroom right now?

She looked at the clock -- nine minutes left. 

Was she really going to do this? She had seen Tony half dressed several times already, but the idea of seeing him completely nude was making her a bit warmer than usual. It could also be the wine, but admittedly, the wine was starting to wear off. She’d considered pouring herself another glass downstairs but decided against it. She had already gotten herself into a ridiculous situation. 

Tony was a hunk. She knew that. It wasn’t really even up for opinion, the man was just good looking. He wasn’t at all her usual type, but she wasn’t immune to how handsome he was. The thing about Tony though, was that his hunkiness was just a small part of what made him so attractive. He was the most thoughtful and sensitive man she had ever met. He was amazing with Jonathan, a joy to witness with Samantha, and a wonderful housekeeper. He was more than just a housekeeper. He was a homemaker. He made her house a home again. And he was funny. In the short time that he and Samantha had been living with her, she couldn’t remember ever laughing so much in the evenings after dinner, or on the weekends when they would spend time together. She wondered if things would be different between them if she had met him under different circumstances.

“Angela, you out there?” His slightly muffled voice through the door pulled her from her thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Her heart skipped a beat.

“I’m getting out now. High ho, high ho, it’s sta-ark naked I go! Come on in!”

Angela walked up to the door. “Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not coming in.”

“What do you mean, why?” 

“Because, it’s wrong. What happened to me was a complete accident. You didn’t mean to see me and you were a total gentleman about it. For me to do this to you on purpose, especially as your employer is harassment and uncalled for. There is no reason I should humiliate you. I don’t know what I was thinking. I was hurt and a little drunk and I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Tony was quiet.

Angela turned away and slowly started walking to the bedroom door as she continued, “Again, I’m very sorry, if you feel like talking tonight, meet me downstairs — I’ll make us some tea. But if you don’t I under—“

“Angela.” His voice was soft, but she could tell the door to the bathroom was no longer closed.

Angela turned around to see a fully nude Tony standing in the doorway, holding his discarded towel in one hand by his side.

She gasped and looked up to his eyes.

“This way it was my decision.” The look on his face was so tender and vulnerable.

Her eyes left his face and traveled down his body. His chest was broad and lean, with just a light peppering of hair between his pectoral muscles topped with small dark nipples. She wondered if he was sensitive there. She knew men weren’t as sensitive as women, of course, but he may like to be touched. Unable to keep her eyes from it any longer, her gaze slid over his stomach and went straight to the thick patch of hair between his legs. He penis hung, thick and heavy. He wasn’t aroused, but she thought he couldn’t possibly be completely flaccid. He was uncut, she hadn’t considered he would be, but it was a pleasant surprise. He twitched a bit under her gaze. He was magnificent. She was speechless.

“After all the build up, I was strangely a little disappointed when you changed your mind. Maybe it’s my ‘subconscious exhibitionism.’”

Angela gave a shaky laugh and averted her eyes. Tony took his towel and wrapped it around his waist. “That offer for tea still good?” 

“Of course. If we agree to never talk about any of this ever again.”

“Deal.” He gave her a sweet smile and continued, “I’ll just finish up here and meet you downstairs.”

Angela turned and walked out of her bedroom.   
  



End file.
